


Arsene's Ninja

by RinRin



Series: Twelve Days of Fic 2017 [9]
Category: Naruto, Persona 5
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Prompt Fill, shadow hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Tobirama finds a strange device and says precisely the right words to activate it.  He and an attacking Izuna end upsomewhereelse.It's the start ofsomethingthat's for sure.





	Arsene's Ninja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wandering_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/gifts).



> Wandering_Shadows asked for this one based on a conversation that we had. So! Have the beginnings of a Genius Squad+some Persona 5 AU! As such, there are some gory details , if that bothers you, please don’t read this. In addition, long before I even wrote this, I did some art, so that’s also at the bottom. Enjoy!

 

 

Tobirama couldn’t help but turn over the strange device he had found.  He still wasn’t sure what it even did, but he…. he didn’t want to just abandon it either.  It felt… important.  That didn’t mean the damn thing didn’t annoy him.

He sighed and flopped backwards, the hand clutching the device extending outwards.

“Senju Hashirama.  Gods brother, why do you have to act like this forest is a gameboard for you to lord over.  It’s like you can’t even consider that others might have their own dreams anymore,” he muttered under his breath, staring up through the canopy.

It was then that he heard the snap of a twig and realized that he had been ignoring everything else, secure in his safety hidden away in the forest as he was.  He rolled out of the way of the kunai that was swing down at him.  He winced at the kunai hit stone and froze.

Izuna froze as well, his eyes wide.  There, there shouldn’t be any stone here.  Slowly both shinobi looked around and gaped.  They were at the edge of a large shogi board. Only in place of any pieces, there were people.  People both recognized as various Uchiha and Senju Clan members.

“What the hell is this?” Izuna demanded.

“I have no idea,” Tobirama replied.

They glanced at each other, coming to a quick conclusion that they needed to rely on one another as each other were the only thing that made any sense right now.

They began to move around the board, keeping low.  They knew that they needed more information before doing anything.

They froze as a voice laughed and directed the ‘players’.

Izuna felt something cold grip his stomach at the laugh.  He could almost recognize the voice, but couldn’t quite place it.  A single glance at Tobirama showed that that was not the case for him.  Instead, Tobirama was ashen.

“Well, well, well,” the voice continued and from around the corner of the board stepped Senju Hashirama in nobility regalia, “It would seem that there are some intruders.”

“Anija?” Tobirama whispered, and Izuna could hear the heartache and confusion.

“Just a couple of cheaters, wanting to fix a game in their favor,” Hashirama sneered at them, “Well, I’m the only one who wins here!”

Izuna took a step back, startled.  This, this was not the man he was used to seeing on the battlefield.  He felt something metal behind him and glanced back.  Some sort of metal man stood behind him and wrapped him up in its arms.

“Let him go!” Tobirama snapped, eyes narrowing.

“As if!  Like I said, I’m in charge here!  Nothing happens without my say so!  I make the games, I make the rules, and I decide who wins!”

Tobirama stepped forward, only for a sword to be leveled at his throat by yet another metal man.

“I’ll deal with the pathetic one first and then it’ll be your turn!” Hashirama sneered, striding forward.

The metal man forced Tobirama to the side.

Truly this is an unjust game, a female voice whispered to Tobirama as time seemed to stop and a glowing butterfly fluttered near his face, You have almost no chance of winning.  But if my voice is reaching you, there may be another option…

What’s the matter? A new voice asked, this one male, Are you simply going to watch?  Are you forsaking him to save yourself?  Death awaits him if you do nothing.  The voice went from harsh to coying and Tobirama found himself grinding his teeth.  He didn’t want Izuna to die.  Honestly, no one else really could keep up with him.  He… he didn’t want Izuna to die….

Just like he hadn’t wanted those Uchiha kids to die that he had ignored on his last border patrol.

Was your previous decision a mistake then? The male voice asked, as if it could see him deciding to spare the children.

No… no it wasn’t a mistake.  Letting innocents live when he could was never a mistake!

Izuna struggled as the metal man lifted him and aimed a sword at him.

Very well, I have heeded your resolve.

There was a sudden pulse around Tobirama and he felt something quickly growing onto his face.

Vow to me, the voice continued as if nothing was wrong,  I am thou, thou art I.  Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!  Call upon my name and release thy rage!

Tobirama screamed in pain.

Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, the voice was feverish in its intensity now, though thou be chained to Hell itself!

Tobirama lifted his head, glaring even as time seemed to start again.

“Execute him!” Hashirama crowed, pointing at Izuna.

“That is enough!” Tobirama snarled.

The strange version of his brother paused.

“What?  You want to go first?” he- it sneered, though it paused as it took in Tobirama, confusion on its face.

Tobirama reached a hand up and felt a mask there.  His breath grew quick as his fingers danced along trying to find an edge until he finally did and he pulled, wanting it off.  It wouldn’t budge.  So he pulled harder and it began to come off but it hurt. He couldn’t stop now though, he knew that somehow.  As he ripped the flesh-bone-growth-mask off, it snagged on his face, and tore open the thin red tattoos he had placed on his cheeks and chin until they became gaping marks, not unlike tiger stripes.

The flesh around his eyes where the mask had been was also an open wound, bleeding profusely, even as he stared out from under his bangs with a mad grin and ethereal blue flames began to burn in the air around him.  The blood caught on fire, also burning blue and the flames enveloped him, an eerie laugh echoing over the area.

The flames rolled off of him and colested into a demonic figure dressed in black and red, ends of its outer jacket becoming red feathered wings.

Tobirama was now dressed in an outfit echoing that of the figure but all in blacks.  Tight pants and shirt under a long, flared jacket with a large collar and red gloves.  A black and white mask sat on his face.

The flames burst out and knocked everyone else back.  The strange Hashirama made a panicked sound and ran off.

Izuna could only stare.


End file.
